Cracked Vision
by Valkry1
Summary: Um, so it's not as depressing as I'm sure the title sounds. Follow the adventures of a married Wally and Artemis... let's see where this takes us. Ch 5- I never thought I'd update, but I did. 2 years later. Artemis takes a visit to the hospital without telling Wally.
1. The Wedding

**Hey there! After asking around, I managed to gather that people wouldn't mind it if I wrote a collection of a married Artemis and Wally. That's exactly what I intend to do, starting, of course, with the wedding! I guess I should explain what I'm going to have in this series of one-shots. Yes, they'll be one-shots, drabbles, and a few crack!fics. I thought that I'd try to do something a bit TV episode styled. You know, have a bunch of separate stories that seemingly have nothing in common but actually have an overall plot? Yup. That's what I'm gonna do! I hope you enjoy reading me as I trip and stumble trying to write a series of fluff with Artemis and Wally! Anywho, if you feel so inclined, please leave a review! And yes, I do want a review. I can see if you view my story, you know. And another thing, I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. That means, REVIEW people, REVIEW! With that being said, here's the first chapter of ****Cracked Vision****. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything you recognize. Which is all of it except the plot.**

Artemis stared into the reflective glass. Everything was perfect, of course. M'gann and Zatanna had seen to that. Her long, white dress fit snugly in all the right places and flowed out behind her in a long train. It hadn't been her ideal dress at first, but she'd grown to like it well enough. She took a deep, shaky breath.

Not everyone gets married everyday, after all.

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered to herself. But the reflection was only that… a reflection.

The door behind her opened, and the Martian entered. She was in her human form and wearing the deep, navy blue maid of honor dress. "Arty?" she asked, softly. "It's almost time."

Artemis turned, to face her longest, closest friend. "Megan, I don't know what to do. I think… I might be scared." Before she knew it, she found herself encased in her friend's arms. She was hugging her tighter than she'd ever been felt.

"Oh Arty, you know full well that you have nothing to be afraid of."

"I guess not. I just can't wait to be out of this ridiculous dress!" Artemis tugged on the material and M'gann started to giggle.

"You mean to tell me that you're worried about getting married, and your thoughts drift to your _dress_? You are one funny girl, Artemis Crock." Artemis started to laugh along with her.

"I guess I'm being a little silly, then. Do I look funny too?"

M'gann examined her at shoulder's length. "Not at all, m'dear. Not at all." A knock on the door sounded, and M'gann went to open it. Zatanna stood in the doorway wearing a bridesmaid dress. "Artemis, M'gann, its time to go!" she hissed, already power walking back down the hallway.

M'gann turned to Artemis. "Well, Arty, enjoy your last few minutes of being a Crock!" Then she too walked towards the front of the church.

Artemis looked around the room one last time. "Goodbye, Ms. Crock," she whispered at her reflection. Stepping slowly, she managed to make it to the door. Her fingers gripped the knob and she opened it. This was so unlike her. Confidence was usually what kept her going. But now, now she was just a jumble of nerves.

After what felt like an eternity, Artemis managed to stumble into the atrium of the church. No one was left except for her 'uncle', Oliver Queen or Green Arrow. She assumed he was going by Ollie since he was wearing civvies. He smiled and proffered his arm, which she took. It was her last lifeline to this life. It was time to start a new one.

The double doors in front of them swung open, and a wedding march began to play. Everything went so slowly. Her heart was beating faster than Artemis had ever thought was possible. She'd been through a lot of crap during her life, but nothing, NOTHING was as intense as today. She concentrated on taking small steps and clutching onto her mentor's, not to mention the closest thing she had to a good father, arm.

She glanced up. On the bridesmaids side, there were two girls that used to go to Gotham Academy by the names of Brittni and Barbara, Zatanna, and M'gann. On the groomsmen side, Kaldur, Conner, Roy, and Robin all stood, tall and proud. Robin was wearing his sunglasses, of course. Not even on her wedding day would he take those darn things off.

The wedding march slowed and she felt Ollie detach himself from her, turn, and lift her veil away from her face. Her breath caught in her throat. This was it.

The officiator began to speak. "Dearly beloved…"

Artemis raised her head to look into the eyes of her own beloved.

Wally smiled his quarky grin.

The vows. This was the part she was most nervous about. What if she forgot something? She almost forgot part of it at the rehearsal the night before.

Wally began to say his.

"I, Wally,

Take you, Artemis,

To be my wife;

To have and to hold,

From this day forward,

For better, for worse,

For richer, for poorer,

In sickness and in health,

To love and to cherish,

'Till death do us part."

It was her turn. Her breathing quickened. Her eyes were locked on Wally's, begging him. She wasn't quite sure what she was pleading with him about, but she knew she was begging all the same.

"I, Artemis,

Take you, Wally,

To be my husband;

To have and to hold,

From this day forward,

For better, for worse,

For richer, for poorer,

In sickness and in health,

To love and to cherish,

'Till death do us part."

There. It was all over. It was done. The officiator said his final words and then, "You may kiss the bride!"

Relief swept over her. Artemis leaned in and closed her eyes, but just as their lips touched, she felt herself being swung down World War II style. She was pretty sure that she could hear M'gann sighing, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered except the strong arms that held her up just barely off of the ground. This was the happiest she'd ever been in her life. All of the earlier stress and fear had completely left. She was confident again, but most importantly, she was happy.

They broke apart unwillingly. "I love you so much," Wally breathed. Artemis just smiled and grabbed onto his arm as they ran out through the church.

**And there you have it! Did I nail it or fail it? Did you love it, hate it, or was it just meh? Let me know by pushing that pretty review button! If you have suggestions for what the next one-shot should be about, let me know!**

**Xoxo,**

**Val**


	2. A Typical Morning in the West Household

**So I got this plot bunny. What would it be like if Artemis and Wally were married? Actually, this could turn out into its own full blown fanfiction. I was so excited to write it, that I wrote it all in about 30 minutes. The whole thing was like a movie playing out in my head! I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Please, please review and tell me if I should make this apart of its own separate collection of a married Arty/Wally inspired fics! In fact, it would most likely be a collection of one-shots that all had an overall plot that would wrap itself up in the end. I have the whole thing planned out… Anyways, I figured I should put this in my first fluff collection, see what you all, my beloved readers, think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: …It was my idea for them to be married, right?**

Artemis sighed contentedly, staring up at the white ceiling. The morning sun crept in through the window, washing everything in a pale light. She looked over to the other side of the bed where a sleeping Wally lay stretched out, snoring, and peaceful. She smiled to herself before stretching her legs and softly padding out of the bedroom.

If someone had told her a few years ago that she'd manage being in the same room, let along the same house as Wally West and be happy about it, she'd have laughed, then maybe punched their lights out. And yet, here she was, living with her husband, the same boy she hated for years. It was kind of cute, actually. And very, very girly romance styled. But she liked her new life.

They'd bought a house at the beginning of the year. It was quant, really. A bit of a fixer-upper, but quant. They'd repainted the entire downstairs… she smiled fondly at the memory. Wally had tripped over an open can of paint, spilling it all over himself and the plastic that adorned the carpeting. She'd wanted to get mad, but it was too funny to even begin to be angry. She'd laughed, he'd laughed, then she walked off to run a bath for him… Just like a good wife.

As a teen, that would have disgusted her. She had planned to never marry, never belong to anyone other than herself. Now, looking back, Artemis had to think that her teenage self wouldn't like what she'd grow up to become.

_Beep!_ The coffee machine chirped, saying that her pot of freshly brewed coffee was ready. She poured herself a cup and sat at the table. She was facing a window that had a great view of the backyard and the sunrise. She sat there for a moment before standing back up to make the breakfast.

Bacon, eggs, and toast. A typical, storybook breakfast in Artemis' opinion, but it tasted good all the same. She was standing at the stove, tending to the bacon, when suddenly, a voice sounded sleepily from the doorway. "Bacon?" Wally slurred. He stumbled into the kitchen where he sat down at the table. Artemis smiled again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and brought him his own mug of coffee.

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Fine. And yours?" he replied.

"Fine as well. What's the plan for today?"

"I was planning on meeting Rob for lunch later. Then we have that party for M'Gann's birthday tonight."

Artemis nodded knowingly. M'Gann wasn't letting the couple out of her party.

The bacon now done and the eggs cooking, Artemis finished getting the rest of the food onto two different plates. She shoveled the scrambled yellow mess onto the separate dishes and walked back to the table again. She slid Wally his meal before sitting down to eat her own.

After breakfast, Artemis went to clear the dishes. She and Wally had agreed just after getting married that whoever cooked, cleaned. That was the way it worked. Most of the time the other would help the cleaner anyways, though.

As Artemis scrubbed at a flowered, porcelain dish, she felt Wally begin to rub her back in small circles. "Hey Arty, I was thinking. What made you decide to say yes when I popped the question?" He was, of course, referring to their wedding. "I mean, I was so sure you'd say no. I honestly thought, for a moment, that you were only dating me out of pity."

Artemis sighed. "Wally, you know full well that I loved you when you asked me then, and I love you even more now. I said yes the same reason why you asked me." Wally fell silent, satisfied with her answer. When she finished wiping the wet platter, Artemis turned again to Wally. He looked at her for a moment, his green eyes searching her gray ones. "I love you…" he breathed. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ever so slowly, gently, she raised up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "And I love you too, Wally West."

**And there it is! My plot bunny! Did you hate it, like it, love it? Did I nail it or fail it? Should I make a separate collection of fics for it? THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS. **

**Anywho, I love you all! AND REVIEW WITH ANSWERS OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU. C'mon guys! It's one button! I'll review your stories if you'll review mine! :3 (Just tell me you want me to review, first.)**

**Xoxo**

**~Val**


	3. Lobster for Dinner

**Voila! Here's the latest update. Since I wrote about the wedding, I wanted to write about the honeymoon too. And can I just say how annoying it is when you're in a restaurant and people get seated ahead of you? I mean, what's up with that?**

**I certainly hope you like this! It takes place in three different places, but I couldn't split it up because then this would be way too short… So this is a three-in-one! Don't forget, review when you've finished reading. I need reviews to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wally or Artemis. Everything else I do! **

The sun cast a fading light on the beach. The ebb and flow of the waves was rhythmic and calming. The hammock underneath them swayed back and forth lightly, pushed by a lazy breeze. His large, rough hand encased her smaller one and his chin rested on her head which was curled onto his chest.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Wally asked. Artemis murmured sleepily in agreement. "Can you believe that just a few days ago, we weren't even _married_? I mean, the concept completely eludes me." She just stayed quite and listened to him begin his rambling. "You looked beautiful, you know. In your dress? And you're a surprisingly good dancer."

"Wally, we took classes together." She reminded him of the fact gently.

"Yah, I know... You know, we went from gowns and tuxes to bermuda shorts and flowery shirts. Kind of oxymoronic."

"Wally, we're on our honeymoon. On a tropical island. Flowery shirts are mandatory."

"Flowery shirts look very nice on you…" Wally replied, absentmindedly.

"I'm in a bikini. You're in the flowery shirt."

"Okay, so the _bikini_ looks nice on you then."

"You would say something like that."

Wally sighed contentedly and put his arms behind his head to look at the last rays of light.

"We should probably go get dinner soon, huh?" He could feel Artemis nod.

"Can we go get lobster?" Artemis mumbled. "I really want lobster."

"Anything for you, babe."

Artemis opened her eyes widely. "The day is almost over!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, duh… that's why we're talking about dinner."

"No, I mean, I wanted to go swimming today since we didn't go yesterday. I've been so caught up with being lazy that I forgot, I guess."

She sat up, carefully trying to not rock the hammock and stood up, wriggling her toes in the sand.

"I don't have much time before it gets dark, but I'll make do."

Before Wally knew what was happening, she'd taken off towards the water's edge. Wally looked around to make sure the beach was deserted, stretched, and ran after. Easily catching up, for obvious reasons, he swept her into his arms before they reached the water's edge.

"Put me down!" she screeched, laughing.

"No way!" Wally began to walk out into the water, wading until he was waist high.

Promptly, he dropped her. Her scream was cut off as she hit the water. She came up sputtering. "Waaaalllyyyy!"

"What? You said you wanted to go swimming. I was just speeding up the process."

"You will most certainly regret that." She stood up, dripping wet, and jumped on him, sending him toppling over backwards.

Now it was Wally's turn to sputter. "Not fair!" he cried.

"Uh, it totally is. You're the one who dropped me."

Wally dived at her legs, forcing her to fall on top of him.

"This is just like training," he heard her mutter as he pushed her off and stood over her.

"What, you mean with me always on top?" Wally asked, smirking.

"Ugh, you are insufferable!"

"But clearly lovable enough to deal with."

Artemis had to crack a smile at that. She stood up again and wrapped her arms around his broad chest. "Yes, you're very lovable."

He dipped his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess we should head back to the hotel?" He asked before picking her up bridal style and carried her back out of the ocean towards where their resort was located.

An hour later, Wally sat on the bed of their hotel room and Artemis was towel drying her long hair. "Where're we eating, blondie?"

"A place that serves good lobster, Baywatch," Artemis replied affectionately.

"Oh… I thought you were kidding about that."

Artemis smacked him with the towel. "I don't make jokes, as you well know."

Wally rubbed the spot on his arm where the towel had made contact.

"Ugh. Fiiine."

The wait for a table lasted twenty minutes, or so they were told.

By twenty-five minutes, Wally was getting restless.

By forty minutes and multiple other couples being seated who had arrived at the restaurant before them, he was feeling frustrated. "I'm gong to go take care of this," he said to Artemis angrily.

"No, Wally, just wait!" she whispered sharply.

But five minutes later, just waiting had come to an end. Wally stood up and roughly pushed his way to the hostess. "Excuse me, but we've been sitting here for forty-five minutes. We were told the wait was only twenty minutes. Could we _please_ be seated?"

The hostess had a fake smile plastered to her face. "I'm sorry sir, but the wait is thirty more minutes."

Wally was outraged. "Thirty minutes? I could get better service at a dairy farm! You won't be getting any more business from me, that's for sure." He turned and stormed back to Artemis. "Let's go." He grabbed her arm and half-pulled, half-led her to the exit.

When they were outside, Artemis cried out, "Wally! Dear. Look at me."

Wally turned, slightly red in the face. Artemis pulled him closer to her. "I love you…" she whispered. "Now let's go cook our own lobster, why don't we?"

Wally relaxed and his shoulders drooped a little. "This is why I knew you were the one for me. Fiery when you have to be, and absolutely perfect the rest of the time."

"You like when I'm fiery." Artemis patted his chest once before pushing him away.

He shrugged. "Yup." After all, there was no point in lying to her.

A loud crack filled the air. A light flashed, and water began to fall on them in buckets.

"Great. Tropical weather."

Artemis spun to face him, her hair already dripping. "Are you coming? Let's get to the store to buy that lobster!"

They began to run at a human pace while holding hands. When they reached the car, it was raining even harder, if that was even possible.

Wally followed Artemis over to the passenger side and leaned over to open the door for her.

But he never made it to opening the door, because just then, he felt hands cupping his chin and they were kissing. In the rain. Artemis' arms were wrapped around his neck, and his were around her waist. She broke apart from him momentarily. "It's raining too hard to drive to the store," she whispered into his ear. "This is so much better."

And he had to admit, as usual, she was right.

**Did I nail it or fail it? Did you love it or hate it? If you don't tell me, I will come and hunt you down. It won't be pretty. I'm not sure if I put this in this update or in one of my other collections, but my replying to review buttons in my emails aren't working, so I have to do it manually. It takes longer, but I'm think its nice to thank people for taking the time to read and review.**

**So go review. Now.**

**Love you!**

**~Val**


	4. Positive

**You're all fantastic people. I know I haven't uploaded on this story for a while, but I figured better late than never! There's been a lot of talk that Artemis could be the one to die in Young Justice. I hope that's a lie. You will find a very depressed Val if that's true. Anyways, I wanted to write a cutesy story that was pretty short and fluffy. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!**

That little plastic stick she held in her hand glared ominously up at her. It was everything she had ever wanted and everything she had ever feared. Currently, her eyes were shut, anticipating the results. Mentally, she counted down the seconds to that one glance that could possibly change her life forever.

It wasn't as if they'd been _trying_ to get pregnant, but at the same time, neither of the couple really would have minded if she was. Secretly, she hoped so. Life would become difficult, but that wouldn't matter. She could give up her vigilante duties for a few years. Wally would just have to make up for her lapse of heroism.

A breeze ruffled behind her causing her long blonde hair to sway slightly. A comforting hand lay heavily on her shoulder radiating warmth through her body.

"Whatcha got there?" he whispered into her ear, glancing over her to see what she held.

"Not yet. Just a few more seconds," Artemis whispered to her husband. At that moment, he seemed to realize that her eyelids were squeezed tightly together.

"We'll look together," he told her, gently prying the test away from her hands to put on the bathroom counter, laying it face down. Tugging her softly, Wally pulled his wife to him into a tight embrace. "Whatever it says, it won't matter. We'll still be together, alright?"

Artemis nodded against his chest, breathing deeply into the latex suit her husband was currently wearing from his patrol. He smelled nice. His musky cologne lingered faintly, but it was the smell of the fresh air that Artemis loved the most. He always smelled like, well, what she would describe as freedom.

Gripping her, she could feel Wally's muscles tense. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly. Artemis opened her eyes to find his emerald orbs trained on her own. He had taken off his cowl, and a strand of hair fell into his eyes. She nodded again. Wally reached over to the counter where he'd left the pregnancy test and brought it over to his wife, careful to not see the results himself. "One… two…. three!" he counted down, excitement creeping into his voice. He flipped the stick over to reveal the results.

Artemis whispered in disbelief, "It's positive."

**Yah, this was one of my shorter works. Ah well, I enjoyed writing it well enough. Please review and let me know what you think! It would be much appreciated if you, my readers, would donate baby names, how many there are, if there's a miscarriage, and all of the plot bunnies to me so I may continue writing. I love you all! Review!**

**Val **


	5. Stirrup Musings

***Strides in confidently despite a two year hiatus***

**Okay, so I haven't updated. I wasn't ever planning on updating either, so this is interesting. I don't know how good this is because I wrote it at midnight and I'm too tired to think straight. Forgive me. I haven't written a fanfiction since a few days after the last episode of Young Justice. I don't even know if anyone still reads this. Enjoy my late night word vomit and review if you see fit! Also, 15 year old me was lame.**

Artemis found herself lying on the cold, clinical table with her legs up in plastic stirrups. No one had had the courtesy to warn her of the discomfort that accompanied pregnancy, and she found herself now silently cursing her mother, mother-in-law, and every other previously pregnant woman for their inability to properly inform her.

She hadn't been planning on being here, the hospital, today. Today was supposed to be the day she told her friends about the baby, the day she finally was allowed to breathe a sigh of relief that she was out of the first trimester. However, her plans had to take an immediate detour as she was overcome by severe cramps. She knew these weren't normal, that they could only mean something bad.

"Wally!" she screamed, a cold sweat breaking out all over her body as she found herself collapsing. She caught her fall on the kitchen table, breathing shallowly. She'd forgotten Wally was out today, off with his old friend Dick. Pulling herself into a standing position, she assessed her situation. She was currently alone, suffering from intense cramps that wracked her lower abdomen. These were not normal cramps in her knowledge, and although she hated to admit it, they needed immediate medical attention.

She took a deep breath, steadied herself, and slowly began the mile-long walk to the front door of the small townhome. Gingerly she lifted down a coat from the metal coat rack and stepped carefully out into the sunny autumn day. It was cool out, just right for pants and a jacket. Under any other circumstance, she would've enjoyed it. Now she was just praying that she could make it to her small car only a few feet away.

A short drive later, Artemis pulled up to the hospital, where she paid an attendant to park her car. After finally sitting down in the waiting room of the on-call gynecologist, she realized that she'd left her phone at home and hadn't called Wally. It was best she didn't anyways; he worried too much. She would just have to make sure that he didn't find out about the doctor visit before she could tell him herself.

It was now that she found herself in that lonely room waiting on the doctor to come back that she'd wished she'd called Wally. It was too quiet here. At least the cramps had subsided for the time being.

A knock on the door broke through her reverie and a middle-aged woman walked through the door, holding a sheet of data. She placed it on the small counter that the room provided before turning back to Artemis.

Artemis stared at her, confused. "You're, uh, not my doctor," she told the woman. The doctor originally checking her had been an older man who spoke about his childhood in Cuba. This woman was definitely not Cuban. If anything, she appeared to have Middle Eastern origins, but Artemis couldn't tell. The woman appeared normal, with a face unrecognizable in a crowd.

The newcomer smiled wryly before speaking with the slight hint of an accent Artemis couldn't place. "My name is Dr. Kim Jones," the woman told her. "I have been asked to handle your case as it is very specific." She motioned to the data sheet before continuing. "I have here the results of a few tests taken earlier, as well as some ultrasound imaging. I have some good news for you, as well as some bad news. To start, the good news." Dr. Jones began to remove Artemis' legs from the stirrups as she spoke. "Your cramps do not indicate that you are losing the baby, nor are you losing your own life. Both mother and child are alive and in good health." She walked around the table to lift Artemis into a sitting position. "However, your child possesses the quality of a meta-human. It appears to be vibrating at a rapid pace. Right now, it is too small to do any damage. This is the bad news: if your child continues these vibrations, it could potentially displace its own atoms and transport itself outside your womb, concluding with immediate death for the fetus and a high risk of death for you."

Artemis stared at Dr. Jones in shock. "What should I do?" she asked, surprising her self with how calm she sounded. Artemis really wished she'd called Wally.

Dr. Jones pursed her lips and said curtly, "Nothing. Now, you wait."

**Ooh what's going to happen next? The tension is killing you all. I know. (sarcasm) Well if anyone happens to read this, two years after its original publication, feel free to review. It's only through reviews do I find out if you like it or not, and it was a review that prompted me to update.**

**Be cool.**

**Val**


End file.
